Code Geass Afterstory
by GameAiming
Summary: This is my continuation for what happened after Code Geass R2. The last Brittanian forces fighting for victory against the former areas. While that is happening Lelouch and C.C. are hiding or at least try to do so.
1. Chapter 1

„I said Geass was the power that condems you to a live of solitude. I guess that´s not quite correct.

Right, Lelouch?" „Hmm... yes, you may be right.", Lelouch said from the drivers seat. „What are we going to do now?", C.C. asked. „You will have to hide. The world thinks that you´re dead."

„Yes, that´s correct. I also don´t have access to my Geass anymore so I have to be careful."

* * *

„Suzaku?", Kallen asked. „It´s you, isn´t it?" „Suzaku Kururugi is dead. I am Zero." „Yes, that´s right. But please show me your face." „I have no face. The only thing I have is the mask. That is me."

* * *

„I´m sorry princess. We could not hold the position. The last forces of 'The Last Emperor' made an tricked us and lured us into an ambush. They wiped out our whole battalion. I couldn´t do anything." „Commander", Princess Nunnally said. „I am burned by sorrow that we lost many men

here." „Yes, I am as well." „But I´m wondering..." „Yes?" „Why are you lying to us?" „Huh?"

„Princess?", Commissioner Todoh asked. „What do you mean by that?" „I don´t see why they could

have known that we were attacking from the south when our main force is located in the north-west.

Also why are you saying that nobody survived after I got a confirmation from Commander Chiba

after entering the enemy HQ." „Err..." „And now that I think of it I believe that I remember your voice. Could you please take off your hat." „...alright my princess." The man took off his hat and with it a bunch of fake hair revealing the blue color of his real hair.

„You are..." „Orange-Boy!" Todoh was interrupted by a certain knight entering the bridge. „Lord

Guilford?", Princess Nunnally asked. „What are you doing here?" „Princess Cornelia asked me to look if everyting is fine over here." „Lock Orange in one of the unoccupied rooms. I´ll get to him later. Now we´ll have to clear the situation first.", Todoh said. Jeremiah was taken out by the guards leaving a confused Nunnally. „Why did he come here?", she asked. „We´ll check on that later. Now we need to contact Chiba." Todoh answered. „Aright, let´s go."

* * *

„Ok, we´re gonna rest here.", Lelouch said. It was night and they were in the land you would call China in our reality. „It´s not safe. We are still very near to Japan.", C.C. Mentioned. „I know that but I´m tired.", he answered. „I wouldn´t mind drivnig for a little bit longer.", she said. „Yes, because you slept in the hay all the time. Anyway I´ll get a little bit sleep now. Do what you want."

After that words Lelouch layed down in the waggon next to C.C.. She grabbed his hand and held it.

„What is it?", he asked. „Nothing... just. Where are we gonna go now?" „I´m still thinking about it." And with this words he fell asleep dreaming of what happened in the last few weeks of his life.

He became god, killed the 98th king of Brittania, became the 99th king and 'died'.

„Hey, come out of there at once. I am armed so don´t try anything suspicious!" Lelouch was woken by a loud voice. A man was standing before the waggon holding a shotgun in his hands. „Come out!", he shouted again. „Damn it!", Lelouch cursed. „What do we do?"; C.C. aked. „We have to get out. „Hey wait a moment..." He looked at the two people standing before him. The two that illegally rested on his plot. „Is that some kind of joke?", he asked looking at Lelouches face.

„I know who you are! Come with me at once!", he screamed. „Well," C.C. whispered, „this didn´t take long." God damn it, Lelouch thought. I´ll have to contact him to get out of here. It´s my only option. Quickly!" In the former Area 11, now called the United States of Japan (short USJ), a familiar voice said: „Yes I understand."


	2. Chapter 2

„So who are you?" The man held his gun right at Lelouch´s face. „His brother? His cousin? Or could you really be..." „Hey dad don´t you think you should stop this?", a voice near the dor said.

„You are asking the same question for like five days now right? Maybe you´re just wrong." „If I were wrong this little brat would have had good arguments to proove that. But simply saying nothing won´t help you!" He hit Lelouch with the gun who remained silent. The man spit on the floor and then left the room together with his son. „If this goes on we will be..." „I know." Lelouch interrupted C.C.. „He´ll arrive soon." „I hope you´re right."

* * *

„It´s been five days since we captured him. Did Orange say anything important when we were in the third tower?" Todoh asked the guard covering the door of the room they inprisoned Jeremiah Gottwald. „No sir. Nothing at all. Lord Guilford tried to talk to him but he didn´t achieve anything." The guard responded. „Fine. Open the door!" Todoh went inside and looked around. A chess board -

a sheet of paper – a couch – a TV – but most importantly: No Orange! „What the hell?" „What is it sir?" The guard followed him inside. Todoh heard him hit his arm against the wall or something like

that. „Ouch. Wait where is he?" 'Idiots!' Todoh thought. He walked over to the sheet of paper laying

the table in the middle of the room. It was showing a printed orange. „What a disgrace!" Todoh shouted. „Go!", he turned to the guard. „Where sir?" „Grr bring me a cup of tea! No you idiot! Find him!" The guard rushed out and Todoh inspected the room a bit more but he couldn´t find anything helpful. Feeling completelc embarrased he returned to the bridge.

„How did it go?", Nunnally asked. „Did he say anything?" „I didn´t have the chance to ask him."

Nunnally looked confused. „What do you mean?" „He is gone."

* * *

„Charles... when do you think.. will we get out of here?" …... „I don´t know."

* * *

„So you also don´t know about his whereabouts?" The one who asked this question was Li Xinke.

He had just arrived in the Tokyo Settlement to be part of a meeting of staff officers. „No. We thought maybe you guys took him with you." Gino Weinberg – former knight of three – answered.

„Why should we take the body of him with us?What would we want with that tyrannt?" Zhou Xianglin answered. „So where did the body go?" Xinke asked. „I took it." Zero entered the room speaking these words. „And what did you do with the corpse?" That question came from Lloyd who was leaning against a wall until now. „I burned it.", Zero answered. „You did what?", Xianglin was shocked. „Is that a problem?" Zero asked. „Would you have needed it for anything?" „No but..."

„What did you do with the ash?", Xinke interrupted her. „I locked it inside the Forgotten Palace in Pendragon." „The castle that was built after the original Pendragon was destroyed by the Damocles?" „Yes. And only I have the key to the room it´s in. And I won´t tell you where it is. Because after all you won´t need his ash, right?" „Right.", Gino said. „So officers I´d like to hear your reports now."

* * *

„I been twelve days now! Get up! Now I will show the other inhabitants of our buitiful town who I found. Let´s see if they are that friendly to you as I am!" The man instructed C.C. and Lelouch to

follow him. From his son, who was standing near the door, a little scream could be heard as if he was surprised of something. „What is it?", his father asked. „Are you eager to know how they will torture them?" A little lough came out of his mouth that turned into a gasp very quickly.

„Let´s see.", a well known voice said. „I think that´s what we could have asked you!"


End file.
